1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to music instrument tuning devices and, more particularly, to a system for tuning multiple instruments simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Tuning is the process by which an artist adjusts the pitch of one or more tones from a musical instrument to establish typical intervals between those tones. This is done usually based on a fixed reference or standard. Instruments become in need of tuning over time from damage or use and need to be re-tuned.
Tuning is typically done for an instrument against the standard fixed reference. When one instrument is playing alone, no discrepancies are noted. Tuning devices exist to tune one or more strings of a stringed instrument or to tune each string individually. However, often musical instruments are played together. This is seen often in a band where multiple guitarists are featured. Usually each guitarist tunes his own instrument against a preferred fixed reference. But conditions may exist where the guitars are tuned to a slightly different tuner. At times a tuner would be shared, but this can take extra time to tune, working with the sound crew one by one.
It is desirable to provide a system configured to tune multiple string instruments simultaneously, so as to save time and gain more closely tuned instruments. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.